The Customer is Always Right
by BertaS
Summary: Harry finds Severus after the war. Warnings: Slash – Sexual Situations – Post DH Disclaimer: The customer is always right except when they are wrong.


Title: The Customer is Always Right

Author: BertaS

Date Written: March, 2010

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Rating: R

Word Count: 1164

Warnings: Slash – Sexual Situations – Post DH

Summary: Harry finds Severus after the war.

Disclaimer: The customer is always right except when they are wrong.

I dedicate this to all those with birthdays in February and March. Happy Birthday ya'all.

**The Customer is Always Right**

The bed was a sea of deep emerald sheets and hangings with a multitude of pillows which showcased the paleness of the occupant's pale skin as he lay naked and waiting. He shifted slightly after the door opened and closed.

He almost appeared to be sleeping, laying on his stomach, left arm and most of his head buried under the pillows. His elegant long-fingered right hand lay on top one of the many pillows. His right leg was bent so that his knee almost touched his right elbow. His left leg was straight, long toes almost pointing at his visitor.

Shifting again the man in the bed lifted his arse a bit higher as he grumbled in a sinfully-silky dark-chocolate voice, "I assure you, no engraved invitations will be forthcoming."This earned him a light chuckle from his visitor.

"I was simply enjoying the view." The man said as he crawled onto the bottom of the bed. His hand curled lightly around one slim ankle before sliding up the shapely well muscled calf. He trailed his lips up the back of the man's thigh, inhaling the clean scent of him. He explored with hands and lips as he worked his way up the man's body. When he reached the man's shoulder he whispered, "I've not been to a professional before. How much foreplay is considered appropriate?"

A snort answered this question. "This would be a case where the customer is… usually right."

"Only usually?" the customer asked with a chuckle as his fingers found the other man's hole and he gently worked one in.

The smirk was obvious in the courtesan's voice as he answered, "Too much and I became bored, not enough and; well, I think you get the idea." He shifted again greedily pushing back on the invading fingers. His movement dislodged one of the pillows revealing the faded blurred tattoo on his left forearm as well as a mass of dark hair.

Severus Snape suddenly found himself on his back, looking past the wand pointing at his large nose, into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Eyes he had never expected to see again.

Harry Potter let out a deep breath and said, "Give me a reason Snape."

Severus sighed and turned his head away as he softly said, "There are more than enough Potter. Go ahead."

Harry slumped, sitting on Severus' thighs as his wand hand flopped onto his own thigh. "I meant not to." he said softly.

Severus snorted. "You won't enjoy fucking me if I'm dead." He glanced up at Harry before turning away again with a slight blush. "If you still want to, that is."

"Gods Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

Severus glared at the younger man. "Contrary to what you might think Potter, I have no real marketable skills in the Muggle world and I can't work in the Wizarding world because I'm dead there. Should they find out I'm not, they will have me in Azkaban so fast your head will spin."

Severus took a deep breaths before saying, "Now, I need the money, so either fuck me or get out so I can take another customer."

"Missing, not dead," Harry said as he slid to one side and lay down on his side propped on his elbow, "With a full pardon back-dated to two days after the battle at Hogwarts."

Severus' brow drew together as he shook his head and asked, "Why would Ministry do that?"

Harry smiled as his hand trailed across Severus' chest. He said, "Because I asked them to; and Dumbledore left memories to clear you." His fingers found and toyed with a dusky nipple.

Severus shifted a little on the bed torn between the pleasure at what the brat was doing to him and the pain of the topic under discussion. He turned his head away again and said, "But I killed him."

Harry's arm snaked around Severus and pulled him close. "A sanctioned mercy killing during a war, Poppy testified about the curse and every healer they asked confirmed that it can be slowed, but not stopped."

"I am aware of that Potter." Severus sneered with a glare.

Harry smiled as his hand found its way into Severus' hair. "Are you aware that you and Poppy held the curse off longer than anyone else ever has?"

"Yes." Severus snapped with a glair before continuing more softly, "I don't think I can… mm." He was cut off by Harry's kiss.

When Harry pulled back he whispered, "Come back with me."

Shaking his head Severus said, "I don't…" He was once again cut off by a hard demanding kiss. When it was over Severus was clinging to the younger man.

Harry whispered again, "Come back with me."

Severus tucked his head into Harry's neck as he asked, "As what Potter? They will never accept me."

"As anything you want." Harry answered softly as he kissed the older man's temple and shifted them so he could see Severus' face. "Run an apothecary, sell potions by owl order," Harry's hands skimmed over Severus' back pulling him closer. "Take on an apprentice, or write a book, whatever you want. I know the twins would jump at the chance to have you as a consultant or you could do something completely different." Harry chuckled. "Hell, say the word and if you want, I'll keep you as a pet."

"A book? Potter, have you lost your mind?" Severus frowned. "What the hell would you have me write about?"

Caressing Severus' hair Harry grinned. "Anything you want to write about." He kissed the tip of the man's nose. "Although, I know for a fact that if you were to write a Potion or Defense text, the current professors at Hogwarts would insist on using it… or them."

"But… I don't…" Severus took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because," Harry said with a smile, "Zabini isn't an idiot and I learned tons from my Half-Blood Prince."

Severus blinked. "Dear god, please tell me you are not teaching potions."

Harry laughed and shook his head before kissing the older man again. When they parted he said, "I've been teaching Defense for two years now. Zabini got his Mastery last summer and immediately applied for the potions job which Slughorn was more than ready to give back up.

"He came back?" Severus asked awed.

"Yes." Harry answered. Then enunciating carefully and slowly he said, "Now, tell me you will come back."

Severus swallowed before nodding and saying, "Alright, as long as I don't have to teach."

"Good." Harry murmured. He bent to kiss Severus' neck as he pulled the man even closer. Then realizing that his advances might not be wholly appreciated he paused and whispered, "Am I still allowed to make love to you?"

"I would be most annoyed, Mr. Potter, if you did not." Severus caressed Harry's back as he added, "After all, the customer is always right."

End


End file.
